Un simple jeu et ses répercutions
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Comment une soirée en famille peut tout changer? Comment Emmett engendrera bien plus qu'une simple intérrogation chez ses deux frères. Débute dans Fascination, à la venue de Bella.


**Auteur ****: **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :** Un simple jeu et ses répercutions

**Couple :** Edward / Jasper et un peu d'autres couples (mais je ne vous dirais pas le ou lesquels !!) (^-^)

**Rated :** M

**Situation :** Débute le 14 février de l'année où Bella Swan arrive à Forks (Petit rappel : elle arrive un 17 janvier il me semble)

**Particularité :** Cet Os avait été écrit en vue d'une publication au moment de la Saint-Valentin mais cela ne s'est pas fait. Mieux vaux tard que jamais ! :-)

**Correctrice :** Patsy Vollant (merci à toi !!)

_Bonne lecture_** :-)**

__

Jes Cullen-Malfoy

* * *

**POV** **Edward**

Comment nous, tous vampires âgés en moyenne de cent ans, pouvions-nous jouer à un truc aussi débile qu'action et vérité, un soir de Saint-Valentin !?

-Emmett, à toi ! dit Rosie.

-Hum, ok… alors Eddie, que choisis-tu ?

-Vérité, dis-je n'ayant rien à cacher.

-T'arrives-tu d'avoir des pensées peu chaste quand tu regardes la nouvelle ? Demande mon frère qui ne l'était plus à cet instant.

Petit con ! En plus, avec Jasper dans la pièce, je ne pouvais pas mentir. Mais je ne voulais pas dire la vérité non plus.

-Alors Eddie, tu réponds ou tu prends le gage ?

En plus ce sale connard me bloquait ces pensées, ce qui faisait que je ne pouvais savoir ce que me réservait le gage. Le connaissant, je pouvais m'attendre au pire.

-Donne-moi ton gage Em' ! Laissais-je échapper.

-Ohhhh !!! Et bien… comme gage tu dois embrasser… hum…

-Pas la nouvelle ! M'exclamais-je aussitôt.

-Ok pas la nouvelle.

-Ni une humaine, dit alors avec calme Carlisle.

-Vous n'êtes pas drôle, dit-il boudeur.

-Bon tu le donnes ton gage, que l'on puisse continuer, lança Alice.

-Ok, ok ! Bon, alors tu dois embrasser pendant deux minutes … heu… Jasper avec la langue, comme un vrai mec !

Je restais figé dans le salon. Quoi ! Mais ma parole, il était malade !

-Hors de question, dis-je aussitôt mes esprits revenu.

-S'est le jeu Eddie… tu dois faire ton gage.

Je me retournais alors vers Jazz pour me rendre compte que celui-ci était encore figé.

-Jazz… réagit putain !

-Le jeu, c'est le jeu, dit alors Alice.

-Quoi !! Tu me laisserais embrasser ton mari pendant deux minutes !

-C'est le jeu, redit-elle en me bloquant ses pensées.

-Bon Edward ! Tu l'embrasses oui ou non, balance Rosie.

-J'ai pas le choix comme je vois, dis-je en me levant et en venant m'accroupir devant Jazz.

-Tu n'es qu'un fils de pute, dit alors Jasper envers Emmett… vas-y Edward, qu'on en finisse !

J'hochais alors de la tête et avant de l'embrasser, je lui glissais à l'oreille pour que seul lui entende

-J'ai jamais fais ça Jasper.

Il se recula alors et me regarda bizarrement. Il pensait peut-être que j'avais déjà fait ça en tant qu'humain, mais non ! Je n'avais jamais embrassé quiconque et j'avais peur tout à coup.

-Deux minutes les gars et avec la langue !

-Emmett !! Réprimanda alors Esmée.

-Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller, dis-je avant de déposer ma bouche contre celle de mon frère.

Quand sa bouche toucha la mienne, je ne savais plus où j'étais. Sentir cette sensation de tiédeur sur mes lèvres était agréable. Je sentis alors tout à coup la langue de Jazz caresser ma lèvre inférieure et j'entendis ces pensées.

« Laisse moi faire et profite du voyage. »

J'ouvrais alors ma bouche et quand sa langue toucha la mienne et se mit à bouger, je suivis le mouvement. Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'avais passé mes bras autour de son cou et ravageaient sa bouche. Autant je n'avais aucune expérience, autant je pouvais sentir que s'était moi qui menais la danse. Mais il ne restait pas inactif non plus, je pouvais sentir ses mains sur mes hanches me rapprocher de lui et sa bouche faire pression contre la mienne. J'entendis alors un grognement. Je m'écartais donc à contre cœur, pensant que ma sœur Alice n'avait pas apprécié notre échange. Sans plus attendre, je retournais alors à ma place. Je pouvais voir que tout le monde me fixait étrangement.

« Ben quoi, il n'avait jamais vue un baiser de leur vie. »

-Bon, on continue ! Dis-je avec une certaine agressivité dans la voix.

-Ben, c'est à toi de choisir Eddie, me lance Emmett.

Je réfléchis alors et parcourais ma famille des yeux. Je pu constater que Jasper fuyais mon regard… j'en étais étonnement blessé et en même temps soulagé ! Bon, à qui allais-je poser une question dont je ne connaissais pas déjà la réponse.

-Alice ! Dis-je en la regardant

-Action, me dit-elle avec un sourire !

-Très bien, alors tu dois continuer la soirée habillée en clocharde ! Tu as cinq minutes pour faire ta tenue.

-Quoi !!

-C'est le jeu Alice, lui répétais-je ainsi sa petite phrase de quelques instants plutôt.

-Ok… j'arrive, dit-elle résignée.

Connaissant mon petit lutin mais aussi grâce à ses pensées, je pouvais dire que j'avais trouvé le truc qu'elle ne voulait pas faire. Par contre, sans le vouloir, je captais une pensée de mon père se demandant pourquoi j'avais grogné. Et je me le demandais aussi !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La soirée avait continuée sous les questions et actions de plus en plus farfelues jusqu'à ce que Carlisle soit appelé en urgence à l'hôpital. Il y avait eu un accident de la route. Nous avions alors interrompu le jeu et repris nos petites habitudes. Bien sûr, à peine avions-nous tous déclaré que le jeu était fini, qu'Alice et Emmett était parti se changer. Moi, j'étais monté dans ma chambre, comme chaque jour pour m'allonger sur mon canapé. Puis, sans même le vouloir, je repensais à ce baiser. Mon unique baiser. Le plus drôle dans tout ça, s'était que le fait qu'il ait été fait avec un autre homme ne me dérangeait pas outre mesure. J'avais apprécié, aimé et j'aurais certainement continué si ma sœur n'avait pas grogné son mécontentement. Ha merde ! C'est moi qui avais grogné ! Bon sang, j'aurais encore pu continuer.

Je pouvais encore sentir cette langue fouineuse dans ma bouche, sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je portais alors ma main à ma bouche pour toucher du bout des doigts mes lèvres. J'avais embrassé mon frère et j'avais aimé ça !

Je devais penser à autre chose, alors comme tous les jours, depuis le 17 janvier, je pensais à _elle_, _ses yeux_, _son odeur_. Elle avait prit possession de toutes mes pensées. Je revivais en boucle chaque instant vécu depuis son arrivée où elle était présente, chacun des gestes qu'elle avait faits, chacun des sons que j'avais entendu sortir de sa bouche.

**POV** **Jasper**

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine et je n'arrivais toujours pas à oublier ce baiser, ce satané baiser qui m'avait complètement retourné. Pour un gars sans expérience, je pouvais affirmer que notre petit Eddie était très doué, et de très loin ! D'ailleurs, je n'avais jamais ressenti cela en embrassant Alice, ou même Maria. En faite, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça tout court et rien que d'avoir vécu ça avec mon frère me faisait bizarre.

Je n'osais même plus le regarder et je bloquais automatiquement mes pensées. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'entende penser de vouloir recommencer, ressentir de nouveau ce feu qui m'avait enveloppé tout entier, cette langue qui s'était approprié ma bouche. Je donnerais tout pour revivre cette sensation ! Je devenais fou dans ma tête tellement j'y pensais, jour et nuit ! J'y pensais même quand j'étais seul avec ma femme. J'en étais même mal à l'aise car quand je l'embrassais _elle_, j'en arrivais invariablement à comparer le baiser avec Edward. Et j'avais encore plus honte à préférer celui du dernier que celui de ma propre femme et ce depuis cinquante ans.

Cela voulait-il dire quelque chose ? Je ne pensais pas ! J'aimais Alice et cela ne changerait jamais. S'était certainement le côté nouveau d'embrasser non pas une femme mais un homme. En plus, Edward, lui, ne paraissait pas dans le même état que moi. Je pouvais sentir à ses émotions qu'il était toujours dans un état d'excitation, état qui l'animait depuis son retour de Denali à l'arrivée de la nouvelle. D'ailleurs, quand allait-il comprendre qu'il tombait amoureux de cette humaine. Il n'avait qu'à la transformer et tout serait réglé. Pas la peine de se torturer ainsi chaque nuit !

**POV** **Edward**

Je ne pouvais que remercier le ciel d'être le seul à pouvoir lire dans les pensées car depuis deux semaines, je ne pensais qu'à _ça_. Qu'à ses lèvres sur les miennes, qu'à ses mains sur mes hanches. Et je m'en voulais car plus le temps passait et plus j'étais jaloux de ma sœur. Je voulais tellement être à _sa_ place, être dans ses bras à _lui_, pouvoir l'embrasser quand cela me chantait. Je devais impérativement oublier cet épisode et me focaliser sur autre chose. Je ne pensais même plus à mon humaine. Il n'y avait que _lui_ dans mes pensées.

Je faisais comme si rien ne s'était passé mais il n'en était rien. Étais-je tombé amoureux de lui, mon propre frère, le mari d'Alice, ma sœur ?

Je n'en savais rien mais plus je restais avec eux et plus j'avais peur qu'ils ne découvrent mes sentiments. Immanquablement, cela diviserait notre famille et nous risquerions de perdre cette complicité et cette bonne entente. Je devais peut-être prendre de la distance. Prétexter que je ne pouvais plus tenir face à l'humaine et aller chez Tanya pendant un petit temps. Et puis, elle me courrait après depuis tellement longtemps que je pouvais peut-être lui laisser une chance. Je ressentirais peut-être les mêmes sensations avec elle, qu'avec _lui_.

Voilà, s'était décidé, ce soir, je leur annoncerais mon départ pour un petit temps. Le temps d'oublier et de redevenir comme avant, avant tout ça.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_****Dans le futur****_

Je me retirais d'elle et me couchais sur le coté. Là, j'aurais voulu qu'elle parte au lieu de venir se blottir contre moi mais je n'en dis rien. Tanya m'avait accueillit les bras ouvert et m'avait pardonnée tout le mal que j'avais pu lui faire.

Et puis, peu après mon arrivée, je m'étais lancé. Je l'avais embrassé au cours d'une partie de chasse et le baiser n'était rien comparer à celui échangé avec Jazz. Mais j'avais entendu Tanya et sa joie, son bonheur de m'avoir enfin à elle, alors j'étais resté, et nous formions un couple depuis tout ce temps.

-Mon amour, tu veux faire quoi le weekend prochain, me demanda-t-elle en caressant mon torse nu.

-Aucune idée.

-Un petit voyage en amoureux, cela te dirait ? Murmura-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne sais pas, dit-elle en montant sur moi et en embrassant mon cou.

-Non, dis-je en imaginant sa bouche à _lui_.

-C'est la Saint-Valentin samedi et j'aurai cru…

-Je ne fais pas cette fête débile, la coupais-je alors en la repoussant sans ménagement.

Sans plus attendre, je me rhabillais et partis dans les bois. Ce samedi allait être la Saint-Valentin. Cela voulait dire que ça faisait un an que j'avais quitté ma famille sans même leur donner de nouvelle. Je ne voulais pas me tenter à rentrer, le revoir et gâcher le couple qu'il formait avec ma sœur. Je montais sur une branche d'un arbre et fermais alors les yeux pour oublier, vider mon esprit. Un an que je ressentais plus que de l'amour fraternel pour _lui_, un an que je me mentais à moi-même et à Tanya. Un an que je _lui_ faisais l'amour à travers elle.

D'ailleurs, ma famille avait respecté mon choix de ne pas donner de nouvelle car pas un seul coup de fil, rien. Mais ils me manquaient tous énormément. Mais si je repartais vers eux, je n'allais pas réussir à me tenir. J'avais connu les joies du sexe et je n'avais qu'une envie, me fondre en lui, le sentir en moi. Je pouvais enfin comprendre pourquoi Rosalie et Emmett étaient toujours l'un sur l'autre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_****Samedi 14 février****_

-Tu es sûr que tu veux y aller ?

-Oui, dis-je pour la centième fois depuis notre départ.

J'ouvris alors ma portière et à peine avais-je un pied en dehors de la voiture qu'Esmée vint me prendre dans ses bras. Je la serrais alors aussi fort que possible car elle m'avait manqué. Elle était comme une mère pour moi et l'air de rien, un an loin d'elle me faisait prendre conscience de son importance dans ma vie. Je ne voulais plus fuir, je ne voulais plus quitter les miens. Je lui déposais un baiser sur sa tempe et la relâchais. Elle prit alors Tanya dans ses bras et commença à lui posait tout un tas de question détournée. Où avait-elle la tête ! Comme si j'étais venu pour annoncer mon futur mariage alors que je n'éprouvais strictement rien pour elle. Nous couchions ensemble certes, mais pas une seule fois je lui avais dit l'aimer ou autre.

Maintenant, elle croyait ce qu'elle croyait, elle était assez adulte. Mais je ne l'aimais pas, je l'aimais _lui_. D'ailleurs, je pénétrais en cet instant dans le salon et mes yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur _lui_. Il était si beau, si envoutant. Je voulais tellement là, lui sauter dessus mais je me fis violence pour regarder ailleurs. Ils étaient tous surpris de me voir ici, aujourd'hui, mais ils étaient aussi tous heureux que je sois là. Et comble de l'ironie, il n'y avait que les pensées du seul que je voulais entendre qui m'étaient inaccessible.

-Alors frérot… tu es de retour au bercail ?! S'exclama Emmett.

Bonne question. Allais-je rester ? Si je restais, je devais lui dire, m'expliquer avec lui et Alice pour pouvoir cohabiter le mieux possible sans devoir me cacher. Je devais aussi en discuter avec ma sœur à part pour lui dire que je ne volerais jamais son mari.

Mais pouvais-je faire ça ? Me dévoiler ainsi ! Me mettre à nu ?

-Oui, me revoilà, dis-je tout en le serrant dans mes bras.

-Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt, me lança Rosalie.

Je la pris aussi dans mes bras et pouvais entendre dans ses pensées que je lui avais vraiment manqué. À cet instant, je m'en voulais car je leur avais manqué autant qu'ils m'avaient manqué et mon éloignement avait été un geste égoïste de ma part. J'aurais du rester et leur expliquer. Ma famille était compréhensive… mais en même temps, comment vivre avec un boulet célibataire comme moi qui avait fini par tomber amoureux de son frère.

-Soit le bienvenu à la maison, fils.

Carlisle restait lui-même. Il me serra brièvement dans ses bras et l'instant d'après, Jasper était devant moi.

**POV** **Jasper**

J'avais attendu avant d'aller à sa rencontre. J'avais eu tellement de mal à le croire quand nous avions senti son odeur. Alice avait alors sauté partout en scandant le retour de son Edward. Moi, je ne pensais qu'au fait que j'allais _le_ revoir, en vrai. Cela faisait si longtemps que je me l'imaginais en pensées, alors savoir que j'allais enfin le revoir…

Je devais aussi bloquer mes pensées envers lui. Autant ne pas lui donner une nouvelle raison de partir si loin et si longtemps. Ils nous avaient à tous manqué. Mais moi, comparé aux autres de la famille, dès son départ, j'avais ressentit un vide étrange… un vide que personne n'avait réussi à combler. Et puis, je m'étais enfin avouer l'inavouable…

S'était pendant les grandes vacances et Alice m'avait demandé si je voulais renouveler nos vœux en fin d'année. Et là, j'avais calé. Alors je lui avais dit le plus gentiment possible que nous devrions attendre d'avoir fini notre nouveau cycle d'étude avant. Évidement, elle avait accepté et était passée à autre chose mais moi, j'acceptais tout autre chose en repoussant nos vœux. Je repoussais mon couple, ma femme pour un amour inaccessible et inavouable. Et dès lors, je n'avais de cesse pensé à _lui_, _lui _et seulement _lui_. Et là, _il_ était de retour avec cette cruche de Tanya. Je ne pouvais toujours pas croire qu'ils étaient ensemble alors que quand nous habitions avec eux, Edward ne ressentais rien pour elle, même pas une attirance.

Je me sentis alors tout à coup serré contre un torse et là, je reprenais conscience. Il me serrait dans ses bras. Enfin ! Depuis tout ce temps où j'attendais ça. Je passais alors mes bras autour de ses épaules et le serrais à mon tour. Nous ne disions rien mais il n'y avait rien à dire.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Deux jours qu'il était là, et deux jours que je l'évitais. Pourquoi ? Car j'avais remarqué que même si je pouvais bloquer mes pensées, je ne pouvais pas bloquer mon don d'empathie. Alors, j'allais souvent à la chasse en revenant des cours. Et là, j'étais dans cette clairière qui était magnifique. Je l'avais trouvée en chassant une fois et j'y revenais sans cesse, seul, pour penser à _lui _en toute tranquillité. Je devais m'en vouloir de penser à lui au lieu de penser à elle mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

-Jasper !

Je me retournais alors pour voir qu'Edward était au bord des arbres, l'air tout aussi surpris de me voir là que moi, le voir lui ici.

-Que fais-tu là, me demande-t-il en venant à ma rencontre.

-Oh, je viens souvent ici pour me reposer, dis-je en me remettant debout.

-Tu es bien mélancolique… pourquoi ?

Merde !

-Et bien, je suis mélancolique car je suis heureux que tu sois revenu mais en même temps triste que tu doives repartir bientôt.

-Et bien tout dépend de certaines choses en faite.

-Ha ! Tu comptes venir vivre ici avec cette cruche, laissais-je partir trop vite.

Il fut alors près de moi en un millième de seconde et me dit d'une toute petite voix.

-Tanya vient juste de repartir pour Denali, seule !

-C'est fini entre vous ? Demandais-je en vrillant mon regard au sien.

-Oui ! Elle se faisait trop d'idée par rapport à notre « couple »… je devais remettre les pendules à l'heure.

-Tu ne l'aimais pas ?

-Non, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre en faite.

Je le vis alors s'asseoir et là, je me sentis rempli de tristesse et de déception. Il avait quitté Tanya pour se mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pourrais-je le voir chaque jour avec une autre ? Non, je ne pensais pas être assez fort.

« Je vais devoir partir alors, c'est ma seule solution » pensais-je en m'asseyant.

-Pourquoi tu dois partir ?

-Pour rien… laisse tomber, dis-je en me relevant.

-Attend Jazz… j'aimerais te parler !

-Ecoute Edward, dis-je en reculant… plus tard, là je dois rejoindre Alice.

Je fis alors volte face et parti en courant vers la villa. Bien entendu, je savais déjà ce que j'allais faire en arrivant : j'allais préparer mes bagages. Mais je fus coupé sur mon chemin par rien de moins que mon « frère ».

-Jasper, tu partiras quand je t'aurais dit ce que j'ai à te dire.

Je soufflais de mécontentement et hochais la tête.

-J'ai téléphoné à Alice, elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, me dit-il.

-Alice ?

-Oui, il vaut mieux que nous soyons à trois pour mes révélations.

-Je propose que nous allions l'attendre à la clairière, dis-je en prenant déjà le chemin.

Il ne dit rien et quand je fus arrivé, je me plaçais sur une branche en attendant « ma femme ». Elle arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard alors je sautais pour atterrir près d'elle.

-Bon, vu que tout le monde est là, je vais pouvoir commencer, entendis-je Edward.

Il allait certainement nous dire enfin « sa révélation » quand ma femme vint le gifler, chose que je n'avais jamais vue.

-Et estime-toi heureux que je ne fasse que te gifler !

Elle partit alors et juste avant de disparaître en forêt, elle me regarda, l'air triste et me dit d'une voix remplie de colère.

-Tu aurais pu m'en parler avant !

Je ne comprenais plus rien, mais alors plus rien ! Que s'était-il passé à la fin ? Je me retournais alors vers Edward et vis qu'il me regardait bizarrement. Pourquoi ? Il s'approcha alors de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Edward ? Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi Alice est-elle partie comme ça ?

-Elle a simplement vue avant nous notre conversation. Elle a juste avancé les choses, me dit-il.

J'allais lui demander plus d'explication quand je sentis sa bouche s'écraser sur la mienne. Je fus d'abord surpris mais très vite, je répondis à ses lèvres et bougeais les miennes. Je pris alors ses hanches par pur automatisme qu'autre chose quand je sentis sur ma lèvre inférieure la pointe de sa langue. J'avais tellement espéré secrètement pouvoir revivre notre baiser que j'ouvris ma bouche immédiatement. Sa langue pénétra ma bouche et commença à m'explorer tel un serpent. Ma langue rejoignit alors la sienne et s'emmêlait avec douceur et désespoir. Je bougeais, caressais son muscle avec tout mon amour pour lui, tout ce que je ressentais pour lui depuis si longtemps qui pouvait enfin s'exprimer.

**POV** **Edward**

Si j'avais un doute par rapport à la vision d'Alice, maintenant je n'en avais plus. Il mettait dans notre baiser tellement de choses ! Je ne pus alors m'empêcher de passer mes mains derrière sa tête pour nous rapprocher encore plus. Je voulais le souder à moi, me l'approprier. Je dévorais sa bouche tel un affamé et le fait qu'il se laisse complètement faire, m'enhardissait encore plus. Mais je devais lui dire, m'expliquer et surtout expliquer la réaction d'Alice. Et puis, je voulais vraiment connaître ses sentiments à mon égard, je ne voulais pas continuer dans cette voie s'il ne ressentait pour moi qu'un attrait, qu'une nouvelle expérience. Je m'écartais alors de lui et vis qu'il me fixait. Mais il me bloquait toujours l'accès à ses pensées. J'allais lui demander pourquoi il avait répondu à mon baiser quand il me sauta dessus et captura à nouveau ma bouche.

-Pourquoi ? Glissa-t-il contre cette dernière.

Je repris sa bouche, ne voulant pas tout gâcher maintenant, je voulais encore profiter de lui le temps que je pouvais. Quand nos langues se mêlèrent à nouveau, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de ses hanches et le plaquais encore plus près de moi. Je pouvais aussi sentir que ses mains avaient prises possessions de mes cheveux. Mais comme tout doit avoir une fin, il s'écarta à nouveau de moi. Il colla alors son front au mien et me redemanda à nouveau pourquoi. Je pris alors une grande respiration et lui dit la vérité.

-Tu te souviens de l'année passée, la dernière Saint-Valentin, demandais-je incertain.

-Oui, je m'en souviens, me dit-il.

-Et bien, le baiser que nous avons échangé a changé beaucoup de choses en moi en faite…

-Et est-ce que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec ce changement ?

-Tu as tout à voir avec ce changement, dis-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Edward… ce que tu ressens-là, à cet instant… s'est en pensant à qui ?

Ce que je ressentais ! Pardi ! Il ne comprenait donc rien !

-Pour toi, dis-je en posant délicatement ma bouche contre la sienne.

-Pour moi, dit-il en murmurant.

-Oui, dis-je en glissant ma bouche vers son cou, pour toi, tout ce que je ressens depuis un an, je le ressens pour toi, en pensant à toi…

Il inhala et me repoussa assez durement pour se mettre debout.

-Qu'as-tu vue dans la vision ?

Je me relevais alors et voulait le prendre dans mes bras mais il mit ses mains devant lui.

-Qu'y avait-il dans cette vision !?

-Je vous annonçais mes sentiments pour toi, pour que je ne doive pas constamment cacher mes sentiments réels et aussi pour pouvoir cohabiter mais… quand dans la vision, je vous ai enfin expliqué, tu as simplement dit : « Tout ce temps où je pensais à toi, tu m'as aimé. » Ensuite, tu m'as sauté dessus…

-…

-Jasper ?

-…

-Ca va ?

Je m'avançais alors de nouveau vers lui mais il recula de trois pas.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu Edward ?

-…

-Pourquoi me dire ça maintenant, pourquoi ?

-Parce que…

-Et Alice hein ? Tu as pensé à elle, me dit-il à présent en colère.

-Mais je ne voulais rien de toi, dis-je en colère… je ne voulais pas gâcher votre couple… je voulais juste pouvoir vivre comme avant, vivre avec ma famille sans devoir cacher ce que je ressens !!

-Tu as raison… excuse-moi !

Il se laissa alors tomber à terre et je fis de même à quelque pas de lui. Et je n'avais pas menti. Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir quelque chose en retour, juste de pouvoir vivre auprès de ma famille sans devoir cacher mes sentiments et autres. Certes s'était osé de ma part mais je voulais juste un semblant d'amour et cela, ma famille pouvais me le donner.

-Tu crois qu'elle m'en veut ?

-J'en sais rien, dis-je en baissant la tête. Je ne voulais pas ça, je voulais juste mettre les choses au clair et savoir si vous m'acceptiez à nouveaux à la maison.

-Je… je vais aller lui parler… enfin…

L'instant d'après j'étais seul et je commençais à regretter mon retour. Car dans cette vision, j'avais bien vue la réaction de Jasper et sa révélation. J'avais certes vécu se baiser mais maintenant, je mourrais d'envie de l'entendre me dire ses trois petit mots ? Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, il était même parti à la recherche d'Alice au lieu de m'embrasser à nouveau et de me faire l'amour, ici même. Je m'allongeais alors dans l'herbe et regarder le ciel.

-Edward ?

-Carlisle…

-Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas à la maison ?

-J'arrive !

Je me relevais alors d'un coup et fut près de mon père en moins de deux.

-Tu vas rester avec nous, maintenant ? Me demanda-t-il en courant près de moi.

-Je ne sais toujours pas… mais je l'espère !

Le reste du trajet fut court et le reste de la famille – Alice et Jasper compris – était dans le salon.

-Bienvenue à la maison, mon chéri, me dit ma mère.

Je lui fis un petit sourire tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers le couple qui avait cette décision en main.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je pénétrais enfin dans mon ancienne chambre et soufflais. Étrangement, la soirée s'était bien passée, un peu comme si je n'étais jamais parti en faite. J'avais joué à la console avec Emmett, ensuite, nous avions tous regardé un film. Même Jasper et Alice avait participé à la soirée comme tout le monde avant de monter dans leur chambre. Le seul inconvénient avait été leurs pensées bloquées.

Je me jetais sans grâce sur mon canapé en cuir et pris un bouquin trainant. Demain, j'irai leur demander la réponse car je n'avais aucune idée si je pouvais rester ou non, vue mes sentiments et leurs réactions.

**POV Jasper**

J'étais dans le lit avec Alice depuis maintenant une bonne heure et je ne croyais toujours pas à ce qu'elle m'avait dit plutôt dans la soirée.

-Tu devrais aller le rejoindre, Jazz.

-Je ne peux pas Alice, dis-je en me mettant sur elle… comment veux-tu que j'aille rejoindre Edward alors que tu seras dans un état de tristesse du à mon geste. Je ne peux tout simplement pas.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Bien sûr !!

-Est-ce que tu aimes Edward ?

-…

Elle m'embrassa alors et se retira de mes bras.

-Ecoute Jazz, je t'aime et je veux ton bonheur… mais maintenant, il n'est plus avec moi mais avec lui…

Je me relevais alors et vins la prendre dans mes bras.

-Je suis si désolé Alice, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir…

J'enfoui alors ma tête dans son cou et respirer son odeur si calmante.

-Je veux maintenant que tu partes de cette chambre et que tu ne penses plus à moi…

Je fis non de la tête. Je ne voulais pas mais une grande partie de moi le voulait tellement. Je sentis tout à coup ma femme se tendre et je savais qu'elle voyait, elle voyait que j'allais partir dans cette chambre, le rejoindre.

-Je vais aller chasser, me dit-elle… mais je te promets de revenir.

Je pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassai comme jamais je ne l'avais embrassée. S'était notre dernier baiser et je voulais lui faire parvenir tout mon amour pour elle… (Amour moins fort que celui pour son frère, me souffla une petite voix dans mon crâne). Elle répondit bien sûr à ma bouche et sa langue prit possession de la mienne. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle savait que s'était le dernier et qu'elle ne voulait pas ça… mais je n'avais plus le choix. Plus les minutes passaient, et plus je voulais traverser ce couloir et pénétrer dans sa chambre et lui faire l'amour, l'embrasser comme j'en avais l'envie depuis un an. Je voulais le tenir dans mes bras…

-Stop, me dit-elle en me repoussant.

La seconde suivante, la fenêtre était ouverte et j'étais seul.

**POV Edward**

TOC TOC TOC

Je quittais mon livre et invitais la personne à entrer. Quand je vis qu'il s'agissait de lui, je ne pu m'empêcher de déglutir. Il venait certainement me donner leur décision. Et vue sa tête, elle devait être négative pour moi. A quoi m'étais-je attendu de toute façon !

-Je peux rentrer ?

-Ben fais comme chez toi, ne pus-je retenir.

Car il était bien chez lui, moi non ! Cela n'était plus ma chambre mais une simple chambre. J'étais en plein dans mes réflexions quand je sentis une bouche sur la mienne. Je revenais alors au moment présent. La bouche se détacha de moi et je vis Jasper, très près de moi, accroupi.

-J'en avais trop envie, me dit-il.

Il me fallut quand même quelques secondes pour pouvoir répondre une phrase cohérente.

-Tu peux recommencer quand tu veux…

Je laissais un petit sourire prendre place sur mon visage et l'instant d'après, j'étais assis, face à lui.

-Tu… toi et Alice ?

-Elle est partie chasser.

J'eus soudain mal au cœur. Avait-il uniquement fait ça dans son dos ? Allait-il vouloir jouer sur les deux tableaux ? Je ne voulais pas faire ça à ma sœur et d'ailleurs, je ne pouvais pas lui prendre son mari et à cet instant, je me rendis compte que mon retour était une énorme erreur.

-Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, entendis-je tout bas.

-…

-Et j'aimerais que nous… enfin que toi et moi, on forme un couple ou tout du moins, qu'on essaye…

Je n'entendis plus rien d'autre ensuite car j'avais moi-même déposé ma bouche sur la sienne et en demandais l'accès. Sa langue heurta alors la mienne avec passion et brutalité. L'heure n'était certainement pas à la douceur. J'empoignais alors son visage pour approfondir davantage notre baiser. Nos langues bataillaient avec ardeur et des gémissements sortaient de nos bouches respectives. Je ne su comment il se retrouva à califourchon sur moi, ni comment nos chemise avaient disparues mais la seule chose que je savais, s'était que j'allais enfin le posséder comme j'en avais l'envie depuis si longtemps. Sa bouche quitta alors la mienne pour partir dans mon cou et grâce à cet instant de répit, je pu finir de nous déshabiller ou plutôt d'arracher le reste de nos vêtements. Nous étions donc nus et très excités.

-Je te veux Edward, me dit-il contre ma clavicule.

-Hum… je… OUI !

Ce salaud m'avait empoigné le sexe et j'avais rendu les armes. Je nous avais allongés au sol et maintenant, j'étais au dessus de lui et j'allais bien me venger. Ayant toujours ses doigts autour de mon érection, je descendis ma main et rien que la vue de son sexe, dressé pour moi, me fis gronder. Je lui rendis ensuite la même caresse et empoignais son sexe. S'était doux et tiède et je pouvais sentir sous la pulpe de mes doigts son sexe grandir encore et trembler au moindre mouvement.

-Edwwwaaaard…

-Jaasspperrrr…

Je pris alors le temps de regarder son visage et ses yeux étaient noirs de désir. Désir pour moi ! Une petite voix hurla alors dans ma tête cette petite précision et petit à petit, je ne pu que la croire. Je ne rêvais pas – fait impossible pour un vampire de tout manière – et que j'étais vraiment ici, avec lui, sous moi, rempli de désir.

-Edward… hum… j't'en prie.

Je revenais sur terre et sans même l'ordonner à mon cerveau, ma bouche trouva la sienne pour ne plus la lâcher. Ma main bougea de haut en bas sur son sexe et la sienne en fit de même. Tantôt j'aspirais sa langue, tantôt s'était lui. J'apprenais chaque recoin de cette bouche dont j'avais eu un bref aperçu un an plus tôt et je ne comptais plus m'en détacher. Je me sentis tout à coup bouger et je fus la seconde suivante sous lui. Il avait échangé nos position mais cela ne me dérangeais guère. Je voulais autant le posséder qu'être posséder, être à lui, lui appartenir corps et âme. J'avais gouté au sexe avec Tanya, là, j'allais enfin gouter au bonheur avec lui.

-J'ai envie de toi, murmura-t-il contre ma bouche.

-Prend moi alors, dis-je avant de fourrer de nouveau ma langue dans sa bouche.

J'étais déjà accro au goût de sa bouche et à la sensation de sa langue contre la mienne.

**POV Jasper**

Je ne pouvais plus penser à rien d'autre que cette demande faite à mon encontre. Je laissais sa langue parcourir ma bouche et me glisser mieux entre ses jambes. Je devais quand même m'avouer que de sentir un sexe identique au mien était un peu bizarre mais dès que je m'immisçais en lui, quand sa chaire prit possession de mon membre, le faite qu'il était un homme n'était plus un problème en soi. Je bougeais alors en lui et je pu sentir ses doigts me rentrer dans le dos. Je quittais alors sa bouche et encrais mon regard au sien.

-Tu as mal ?

-Non, dit-il dans un souffle.

-Et là, dis-je en sortant et en le pénétrant entièrement de nouveau.

-Non…

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

J'avais besoin de l'entendre, besoin de savoir que je n'étais pas en train de faire une monumentale erreur.

-Je t'aime, me dit-il en se redressant de quelques centimètres pour être très proche de mon visage.

-Et toi ? me demande-t-il après quelques secondes.

Jamais de ma vie je n'avais senti cette vague de sensation à l'idée de le dire – même envers ma femme – et là, à cet instant, je me sentis entier plus qu'ailleurs.

-Moi aussi je t'aime !

Je joignis ensuite nos bouches pour reprendre sa langue en moi et commençais un mouvement très lent en lui. Une de ses mains quitta alors mon dos pour venir dans mes cheveux et ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ma hanche. La chambre n'était plus remplie que de nos gémissement, nos bruits de peau contre peau comme si deux cailloux s'entrechoquaient et cela m'allait très bien.

**POV Edward**

Il bougeait en moi et cela était bon, si excitant, si délicieux. Je n'avais ressenti aucune douleur, juste un bonheur jamais atteint.

Et à un moment, je n'avais pas voulu le croire, croire à cette béatitude qui m'avait remplie quand il avait enfin fait parti de moi. Mais là, je pouvais sentir son sexe entrer et sortir de moi et je ne pouvais que remuer du bassin pour en avoir plus, plus vite, plus fort. Je voulais jouir, je voulais enfin me libérer de tout cette attente, de toute cette année de frustration… je voulais juste _vivre_.

Et en ayant assez de son rythme qui n'augmentait pas malgré mes demande évidente, je quittais sa bouche quelques millièmes de seconde pour retourner la situation. J'étais maintenant sur lui, le chevauchant tel un cavalier sur sa monture et il ne perdit pas de temps pour se redresser et venir reprendre ma bouche. Nos dents s'entrechoquèrent brutalement tellement nous avions soif de l'autre. Sa langue rejoignit vite la mienne et je commençais à prendre un rythme soutenu en ondulant du bassin. Rapide, intense et brutal. Il grogna contre moi et je ne pu empêcher un sourire de s'étirer contre ses lèvres. Je sentis aussi ses mains qui m'aidaient dans mes mouvements sur mes hanches.

Cette sensation était tellement différente de tout ce que j'avais pu connaitre sexuellement que pris par mon plaisir, je quittais sa délicieuse bouche et me cambrais, tête en arrière.

-Oh putain Edward…

Seul des sons de bête lui répondaient car là, ce n'était plus l'homme mais la bête en moi qui était présente et dans un dernier gémissement, je me répandais entre nous. Il me suivit de très près et sentir son essence en moi me fit un bien fou. Il retomba au sol et je ne pu que le suivre.

-S'était… Whooaaaa, me dit-il.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire alors je couvris son cou de ma bouche. Je pouvais sentir son souffle contre mon épaule et même se souffle était différent de celui de ma seule amante. Mais je ne comptais plus changer, je l'avais enfin à moi alors je ne le quitterais plus.

-Viens, me glissa-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Je compris sa demande et m'enlevais de sur lui.

Une fois debout, je lui tendis une main et à peine l'avait-il prise que je le plaquais contre le mur. Ma bouche dévora alors son torse où de ma langue qui se voulait taquine, je léchais ses tétons sortit depuis longtemps. Il plaça ses mains dans mes cheveux et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, n'en pouvant plus, je pris ses jambes et les enroulaient autour de moi. D'un coup de hanche, je m'enfonçais en lui et sans attendre, je bougeais aussi vite que possible car si lui, il aimait la lenteur, il n'allait plus pouvoir se passer de ma vitesse. Je le pilonnais avec toute ma passion, tout mon amour et surtout, avec toute mon âme.

Être en lui me rendait enfin complet. Je m'étais senti vide, seul depuis ma nouvelle naissance mais en cet instant, je sentais comme une nouvelle présence, réconfortante, chaude… et s'était tout simplement un sentiment de bien-être.

Mais s'était aussi un réel bonheur d'être en lui que de l'avoir en moi. Il était si tiède et si étroit que s'était un pur plaisir de bouger en lui, de sentir chaque millimètre de mon membre le pénétrer. Il gémissait sans retenue à mes coups de butoir et il reprit ma bouche après quelques minutes.

Etrangement, même si mes coups de reins étaient rapides et assez brutaux, notre baiser était tout autre. Une tendresse s'était immiscée dès la rencontre de nos langues pour ne plus partir. Comment avions-nous pu rater autant d'année ? Je m'étais posée cette question quant à mes sentiments pour lui, il y avait presque un an de cela, mais là, étant en lui, sentant son plaisir contre mon ventre, je ne pouvais que me demander pourquoi n'avions-nous pas découvert nos sentiments bien avant. Bien avant cette fatidique Saint-Valentin où tout avait changé sans même le savoir au début.

-Plus fort bon dieu Ed'

-A vos ordres !

Je mis alors toute ma force dans mes coups et sans même l'avoir vue venir, nous explosions le mur et nous nous étions retrouvé dans le couloir. Les chambres étaient insonorisées mais pas le couloir et l'instant d'après, Emmett et Rosalie étaient près de nous. Etant nus et dans une position assez explicite, surtout que personne ne connaissais nos sentiments, je me sentis tout à coup mal et je ne pris même pas la peine de lire leurs pensées face à notre position. Bien entendu, Jasper étant plus rapide à la détente que moi, il me fit sortir de lui et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un jeans et une chemise. Lui, il s'était juste contenté d'enfiler un jeans et sur le temps que j'enfilais mes vêtements, il enfila une chemise qui le rendait encore plus beau.

-S'est quoi c'bordel, gueula alors mon frère.

-Oui, s'est quoi ce bordel, hurla alors Rosalie en me pointant du doigt.

Et voilà ! Tout aller me retomber sur la tête.

-Il n'y a aucun problème, dit alors Jasper… par contre, si vous pouviez aller chercher Esmée et Carlisle, nous avons une chose à annoncer.

Je vis le couple hocher la tête et d'un coup, je me sentais minable. J'étais revenu et j'avais chamboulé toute notre famille. J'avais séparé un couple qui marchait depuis plus de cinquante ans, j'avais certainement détruit l'existence de ma sœur en lui volant son mari et là, j'allais décevoir mes parents et le reste de ma famille. J'allais tout perdre, tout simplement en foutant la merde !

-Edward…

Je relevais ma tête et vis Jasper avancer vers moi et me prendre dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime Edward et même si il m'a fallut tout ce temps pour m'en rendre compte, je ne compte plus le cacher. Autant leur dire tout de suite… ce sera mieux.

-J'ai peur, dis-je perdant toute mon assurance.

-Peur de quoi ?

**POV Jasper**

Je me traitais d'idiot car même si il avait dit m'aimer, il n'avait peut-être pas envie de former un couple avec moi. Mais j'avais vécu plus de cinquante ans en couple et moi, je ne me voyais pas vivre autrement. Je voulais vivre ça avec lui, être en couple aux yeux de tous, même si cela allait irrévocablement choquer encore plus. Je n'étais pas né de la dernière pluie, et l'homosexualité n'était pas très représentée dans cette ville, ni d'en les autres que nous avions occupé du à leur petite taille, mais avec lui, j'aurais réussi à vivre ça. Mais il avait peur et en cet instant, je me sentais le devoir d'effacer cette peur. Je lui envoyais alors une vague de calme et le serrais encore plus contre moi.

-J'ai peur que tu regrettes, j'ai peur que les autres nous rejette et que tu retournes auprès d'Alice, j'ai peur de tout perdre…

Je déposais un simple baiser sur sa tempe et le regardais droit dans les yeux.

-Ecoute bien parce que je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois ! Je t'aime, il m'a fallut un an pour en être sur et en souffrir… j'ai souffert de ne pas être avec toi, de devoir t'aimer en silence, de faire comme si, alors maintenant, a moins que tu ne le veuilles pas, j'aimerais former un couple avec toi parce que je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne et que…

**POV Edward**

Je l'embrassais comme un fou car ce qu'il venait de me dire était exactement ce que je ressentais. Il m'aimait au point de tout perdre et ça, s'était le courage qu'il me manquait car même si je perdais tout, je ne le perdrais pas lui.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, dis-je en ponctuant chaque mot d'un baiser.

-Moi aussi !

Je quittais ensuite sa bouche pour enfouir ma tête dans son cou. S'est à ce moment là que je vis que toute la famille était dans le couloir, là, à nous regarder. Et quand je disais toute la famille, s'était toute la famille ! D'ailleurs, la première à venir vers nous fut Alice elle-même.

-Soyez heureux !

Elle vint ensuite se joindre à notre câlin et me fit un baiser sur la joue.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je trouverais aussi chaussure à mon pied !

Je la pris alors dans mes bras et sans même m'en rendre compte, je fondis en sanglots. S'était bien la dernière personne que j'imaginais nous soutenir. Le reste ne fut qu'accolade de la famille qui était, elle encore sous le choc.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

****1 an plus tard****

**POV Jasper**

Je pouvais voir le soleil se lever et cela me rendait tout bêtement heureux. La tête contre la fenêtre, je voyais au loin un début d'arc-en-ciel et cela était un spectacle magnifique avec ma vue vampirique.

-Bébé ?

-Hum, dis-je ne lâchant pas du regard le ciel

-Tu préfères quelle chemise ?

-La noire !

-Tu n'as même pas regardé, me dit-il.

-Je les voix dans le reflet, dis-je

Je ne voulais pas rater ce magnifique phénomène mais je me suis senti tout à coup tiré en arrière et une bouche prit possession de la mienne.

-Aujourd'hui tu es à moi encore plus que les autres jours et je refuse que ton attention soit focalisée sur cet arc-en-ciel, aussi beau soit-il.

« Ha bon ? »

-P'tit con !

Je ris et le poussait sur le lit. Cela ne me prit que deux secondes pour le mettre à nu et m'occuper de lui. Ma bouche voyagea alors sur son torse si musclé et ma langue voua un culte à chaque millimètre de peau. Je pénétrais présent son nombril quand Emmett cria :

-LES GARCONS !!

-Merde ! Dit Edward

Je remontais vers son visage et lui fit un baiser rapide sur le nez.

-Plus tard chéri, on doit partir au lycée !

-On peut se porter malade !

Je m'éloignais et me rhabillais sans le regarder. Il n'avait pas tord mais ayant déjà raté le début de semaine, valait mieux pas rater ce dernier jour de semaine. Je quittais ensuite la chambre et descendis pour rejoindre les autres.

-Haa, pas trop tôt ! Encore à baiser comme des lapins ?

-Emmett !!!

-Ben quoi, on poirote depuis deux minutes et eux, ils en profitent !

Je passais devant Rose sans oublier de lui faire la bise mais ignorais mon frère. Alice, était déjà derrière le volant à attendre que les deux « Dieu du sexe » daignent faire preuve de leur présence.

-Salut beauté, dis-je en lui faisant un tendre baiser dans son cou.

-Salut ! Alors, pas trop frustré ?

-Tu ne peux pas arrêter de regarder !!

-Non, trop marrant de voir que la plupart du temps, vous êtes interrompus par Emmett !!

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que mon homme poussa Alice sur le siège passager.

-Rêve pas p'tit lutin, s'est ma voiture, s'est moi qui conduis !

-Egoïste !!

-Achète-toi une voiture !!

-Bon, les gamins, s'est quand vous voulez, dit Rose.

« Si tu ne démarres pas tout de suite, tu seras privé de sexe pendant une semaine. »

La voiture démarra au quart de tour ! Je ris et vis son regard noir dans le rétroviseur.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Bébé, je vais… je vais

Il accéléra alors les mouvements de sa bouche et je me vidais en plusieurs jets. Je laissais ma tête tomber en arrière et soufflais. Cela était si difficile de ne pas se laisser aller. Mais bon, je n'allais pas me plaindre. Mais je n'allais pas le laisser comme ça ! Il allait payer pour son crime. Je le remontais alors et pris sa bouche en otage. Je pouvais sentir mon goût et cela me fit rendurcir immédiatement. Dieu qu'être un vampire de ce point de vue là était assez énervant.

Pendant que ma langue s'occupait de la sienne, mes mains défaisaient sans les arracher, les boutons de son jeans et le baisser sans ménagement avec son boxer. Il ondula alors du bassin et nos érections se touchèrent. Un petit grognement de ma part sorti mais il fut stoppé dans sa gorge. Je quittais sa bouche après quelques mouvements de bassin et partais à la conquête de mon futur goûté. Je ne fus pas long, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de déchirer sa chemise et ma bouche trouva rapidement son gland. Je passais alors ma langue sur sa petite fente où perlait une petite goûte que je bus avec avidité.

-Bébé… s'te plait.

Sa voix était rauque et très suppliante alors je ne me fis pas prier une fois de plus et engloutis son sexe. Je montais et descendais tantôt rapidement, tantôt doucement pour éviter qu'il ne jouisse trop vite, voulant le punir de m'avoir tendu ce piège au lycée. Certes, nous ne pouvions pas faire longtemps sans se retrouver nu, l'un dans l'autre du à notre couple tout récent mais nous avions des règles, enfin une seule : pas au lycée !! Et ce petit pervers m'avait bloqué dans un placard à ballet et sans même me laisser le temps, il avait avalé mon sexe.

**POV Edward**

J'agrippais ses cheveux pour le faire aller plus vite, je n'en pouvais plus, je devais jouir sinon, j'allais tout caser. Ce matin, il m'avait laissé sur ma fin et je n'avais pas su me retenir. Et le voir, près de moi sans même pouvoir lui faire l'amour m'avait rendu fou.

Il accéda finalement à ma demande et me suça avec une telle efficacité que je joui en lui rapidement. Il nettoya mon sexe de sa langue et me rhabilla. Quand il fut relevé, j'en fis de même avec lui et le pris ensuite dans mes bras.

-Ce soir, on part chasser, dis-je sachant très bien ce que nous allions faire.

-Aucun problème…

Je sortais ensuite du placard et prit le chemin de ma salle de cours. Je croisais bien entendu ma sœur avec son copain et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire à la vie qui lui avait apporté une âme sœur sur un plateau. J'avais juste un peu de peine pour l'humaine qui s'était faite larguée par son meilleur ami. Un loup, serait plus exact mais bon, la vie nous réservait bien des surprises.

**POV Jasper**

-Ne stresse pas Jazz !

-J'aimerais t'y voir toi !

-Mais puisque je te dis que tout va bien se passer, me dit-elle.

-Ouais, en plus, il t'aime, il ne refusera pas ta demande, me lança Jacob.

-Merci vieux !

-Pas de quoi !

Il nous laissa ensuite tous les deux.

-Il ne refusera pas Jasper, me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Je sais mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'avoir peur, dis-je.

-Je sais.

-Mais ça fait seulement un an aujourd'hui, je vais peut-être trop vite ?

Elle ne me répondit mais me serra encore plus dans ses bras. Nous restâmes bien dix minutes avant de rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Bien évidement, je reçu un énorme sentiment de jalousie provenant de lui mais je fis comme si de rien était. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je trainais avec Alice.

-Bon, fils, qu'as-tu à nous dire ? demanda alors Carlisle.

Je soufflais un coup et m'approcher de l'homme de ma vie et sans préambule, je posais un genou à terre.

-Edward, tu sais que je t'aime, cela n'est pas nouveau mais j'aimerais passer un cap se soir…

Je sortais alors le petit écrin que j'avais choisi avec Alice et l'ouvrais. Je pu entendre les exclamations retenues de ma sœur Rosalie.

-Veux-tu partager le reste de ta vie avec moi, repris-je.

-Oui, murmura-t-il.

Un sourire orna alors mon visage et je pris le sien en coupe pour l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime Edward Anthony Masen Cullen »

-Bientôt Masen Cullen Hale.

-Exact !

Je repris ensuite sa bouche et je pu très clairement entendre les félicitations de la famille avant de nous laisser la maison. Nous avions toute la nuit pour nous aimer et j'avais bien l'intention d'en profiter !

* * *

**FIN**

**Et oui, mais bon, il en faut bien une ! J'espère que cet Os vous a plu ! Je préviens tout de suite qu'il n'y aura aucune suite. Déjà, je prévoyais de faire une dizaine de page et pas 26 donc…**

**Un grand merci d'avoir lu en tout cas et laissez-moi une trace de votre lecture si le cœur vous en dit (**_**En review, MP ou mail = voir liens profil**_**).**

**Ecrire cet Os a était un vrai plaisir en tout cas ! A très bientôt j'espère.**

_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

**(^-^)**


End file.
